Why Me?
by tehe-61
Summary: ONESHOT! What happens when Draco Malfoy gets locked in a closet with a girl who seems to hate him. OOOOh, drama! Please Review!


Notes: 

This is my first fanfic ever. I hope everyone who reads it likes it.

This fanfic is for all those girls who feel like murdering Hermione and Pansy and all the other girls because they get in the way of your fantasy relationship with Draco. Just pretend that you are Dott Garrison because I totally made her up.

Please review. -puppy dog eyes-

PS. Steal it, I kill you. -evil dog eyes-

* * *

WHY ME?

* * *

"LET US OUT PEEVES OR I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!"

"Oh shut up Malfoy. You've been yelling for the past twenty minutes. Give it a rest."

Draco turned around and looked at her, shocked. Dott Garrison was known to be an extremely quiet person and she didn't really have any friends. She was a Slytherin as well but she didn't really act like one. Now all signs of that quiet person were gone. Her eyes flashed with an anger and annoyance that made him want to run and hide. But he couldn't. He was a Malfoy.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I know, but if I could you would be having tea with a troll." She laughed just thinking about it. She snuck a glance at his face. It was a cross between a raging bull and Lucias Malfoy when he tries to smile. Tres scary.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

He tried to think of a witty comeback but all he come up with was "You should be glad you're stuck with me rather than someone like Potter."

"He would be better than you!"

Draco winced, that had stung. "Fine, see if I care."

She huffed as she went over to one corner of the broom closet and curled up like a cat on the floor.

"Stupid little arse." She winced a little when she realized that had come from her own mouth. Oh well, he deserved it. She had nothing to be sorry about.

Draco went to the farthest corner away from her and sat down. He stared at her, trying to figure her out. Why did Dott have to be so blunt with him? Some people may not like him, but they were never outright rude (except for Gryffindors). They always gave him the respect he deserved.

He yawned as the day began to takes its toll. I don't have to think about this now and besides if she is so rude to him than he would be rude right back. Soon he felt his eyelids get heavy and sleep took over as he slumped on the ground.

* * *

"Well done Peeves. Here's your new Joke Kit."

"Oh, thank you. It was really no trouble to put them together."

"All the same, you did I fine job."

As Peeves left the room Professor McGonagall entered.

"You know Albus, you really shouldn't be interfering with the student's lives."

Albus Dumbledore surveyed her through his half-moon spectacles.

"I'm not really interfering, Minerva. I'm just nudging my students in the right direction."

"I still think you shouldn't be doing it. Besides if they have their wands they can just get out with Alohamora"

"No they can't. They door will not open for the next 48 hours. They can still use their wands for food but that's it."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Dumbledore just smiled and started on some paperwork as McGonagell left the room. He stopped and sighed as he looked out his window and into the distance.

"It may not be right," He murmured "but it's not wrong either."

* * *

Draco awoke with a splitting headache to sounds of a person tossing, turning and moaning in her sleep.

"no…. go away….leave me alone… just, GET OUT."

"Dott get up, you're having a nightmare." Draco had concern etched all across his face. Dott woke up in a cold sweat.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head trying to clear it, the images still fresh in her mind. "..I'm fine now…I-I probably just need a drink."

She got up and headed towards the door. She tried to open it and then blushing furiously, she remembered.

"Oh. We're stuck in here, right?" she desperately wished she could return her cheeks to their normal colour.

Draco just smirked. "Yep. We've been stuck for the past 14 hours." He loved her discomfort. She was so cute when she blushed.

"If you want a drink I could just get you one by magic."

"No I'm fine." She paused and a smirk that matched Draco's came across her face. "Look at us, for the first time ever Draco Malfoy and Dott Garrison are having a decent conversation." She spoke in a teasing voice. "This moment will go down in history."

Draco raised a single eyebrow. "Hmm… then I guess I'm going to have to find a way to end this conversation."

So quick that Dott didn't have time to react, Draco jumped up and lunged at her. She shrieked as he started to tickle her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She had tears coming down her face, she was laughing so hard. "Oh, that's it! I'm gonna get you for that!"

She reached out and started to tickle him back. They were both laughing so hard that there sides hurt as they collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Talking and now laughing, together. Wow, maybe we should do this more often."

He looked at her, thinking back to earlier.

"Dott…. ummm when you were sleeping you were also…. umm well…… you were also talking in your sleep so…. I was uhhhh…… kind of wondering," He finished all in a rush "what was your nightmare about?"

"Oh." She sighed and stared at the wall "My home isn't really in the safest part of town… there's a lot of bad people around there, and… two of my-my neighbours have been killed. I was dreaming that…. that they were coming to get me next." She stopped and bit her lip, afraid that she would burst into tears.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're not there now." He pulled himself towards her and held her in his arms. He felt the murdering the people that had caused her this much pain. "Dott…. if it's so bad then why don't you leave."

She blushed a little and her voice was reduced to a whisper. "I live on my own and my family wasn't very.. well, rich so…. this is basically all I can afford." She had switched from staring at the wall to staring at the floor.

It took Draco a little time but what she had said finally registered in his mind. "What do you mean your family wasn't very rich"

"My parents died when I was little, so I was raised by my big brother. When I turned thirteen he left and never came back. I don't know if he's alive or dead, I never got so much as a letter from him. I inherited all of our family's money and that is what I'm living on right now." She paused wondering how much she could tell him. She had lived so long in silence and loneliness, and she was tired of hiding. She had thought she could do it all by herself but know she wasn't so sure. She had to tell somebody and Draco was as good a start as any. "I don't have any money left so I'm bankrupt right now. The landlord is ready to kick me out."

Draco thought of all the selfish things he had said and done. In a split-second he knew what he wanted to do.

"Dott, you are not going back to that hell hole. From now on you are going to live with me."

Dott sat there, just speechless. She had been hoping he would help, but this was above and beyond. Can I even survive, living with the Malfoy's?

"But-but… you…I…" What could she say, it wasn't like she had very many choices right now.

"Dott, I know that sometimes we don't really get along." She snorted "Okay, so maybe this is the first time we have got along, but if we really worked at it I bet we could get along a lot of the time."

"Ya, I guess we could." She smiled at him. Maybe I can survive this. Besides he really is kind of cute.

"Ha! I knew you had the hot's for me!

She slapped her hand over her mouth. She really had to stop saying things out loud.

* * *

Dumbledore watched as Dott and Draco talked and shared things with each other. It almost brought tears to his eyes. He knew it had been a good idea. He listened some more and after a couple minutes he got the biggest shock of his life.

"Dott, you are not going back to that hell hole. From now on you are going to live with me."

Well I never. Who knew that Draco would have such a soft spot for Dott.

* * *

Dott woke up to see Draco trying to break down the door. She yawned and watched his fruitless efforts. "It's not going to work"

"I know but I guess I'm just hoping it will. You would think that after 47 hours someone would have noticed us missing."

"We've been in here for 47 hours?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Who knew that it would take 47 hours for you to fall for me." He had a huge silly grin that stretched across is face.

"Oh my god. I said you were cute. I never said I was falling for you. Why don't you just inflate your head to the maximum point."

"Well saying I'm cute is the first step. It's only proper that I take the next step."

She clapped her hands together in mock enthusiasm. "Ooooh, and what may that be, my knight in shining armour."

"This." In two big steps he crossed the distance between them and planted his lips firmly on hers. Needless to say she was in complete shock.

When Draco broke away he asked, "Did you like it?"

She touched her lips as the wheels in her head started to turn. She knew what wanted, no, needed to do. "Yes Draco Malfoy, I absolutely loved it. I took the first step, you took the second and now I am taking the third." She turned her head up and kissed him again but this time she gently pried his lips apart and slipped her tongue in.

They both resurfaced when the lack of oxygen became to great. "Maybe we should wait a little before we take the fourth step."

She laughed a little "Ya, that might be a good idea."

At that exact moment they both heard a click as the door swung wide open. It was exactly 48 hours.

* * *

"Well Albus, it turned out just the way you wanted it to. A true fairytale ending."

"Yes Minerva, it really did. I'm just hoping I don't have to do it again, to get them to have kids."

"Albus, really."

"Just kidding, just kidding……"

Professor McGonagall huffed and left. Dumbledore looked at an item from the Weasley twins new joke store that he knew Peeves would just love.

"……. or not."

* * *

End Notes:

Watch out for me in the future. I'm not very fast at writing but I am going to make a story with Artemis Fowl at Hogwarts. Dott Garrison is in it again. She is going to be in most of my stories. When I am a famous published author, Dott Garrison will be my pen name, but that will be like 15 years from now.

PS. I might also make some stories with Anakin Skywalker because I think the guy who plays him, Hayden, is totally hot. DREAMY -drool-

PSS. Maybe some with the sailor scouts too. Saturn and Jupiter are my favourites. Right now my desktop is sailor mini-moon. lol. Its all pink!


End file.
